Blackwell Art
by R4gz
Summary: Pricefield College AU! decided to put the oneshots into one story!...Max is a Photographer student at Blackwell Arts. There, she meets Art student Chloe Price. Chloe thinks this shall be a beautiful friendship, will Max agree?
1. Will You Be My Model

**hey I have to photograph someone for class will you be my model- _callistawolf_**

 **Pricefield College AU! enjoy =D**

 **i'm going to be making the fifth chapter/oneshot, so decided to just place the oneshots into one story now instead of waiting. also, not that keen on the title, so if you have a suggestion i'm all ears**

* * *

Welcome to Blackwell College, School of the Arts! This was the go to college for the young generation that wished to pursue a life in anything that pertained to the arts. Be that music, painting, photography. Only the best of the best were accepted into the college. If you didn't take your art seriously, then you shouldn't even bother trying to get into Blackwell. The college was well known around the world for having sculpted some of the greatest artists in all fields of art in the last decade. And there were plenty of up and comers as well.

One such up and comer was stalking across the campus, mumbling to herself. She had short brown locks that was in waves and had eyes the color of the sea. She had on a light green shirt with a crescent moon design on the front, which was underneath a black hoodie jacket. Worn blue jeans hugged her legs and red converse called her feet home. A beige messenger bag, with a black and blue butter fly on the flap, was thrown over her shoulders. The look was completed by a vintage Polaroid camera hanging around her neck like a heavy necklace. This person was Max Caulfield, Photography Sophomore.

" _Take some pictures of a random stranger, like that's not creepy at all."_ Max grumbled to herself as her eyes raked around the campus, looking for her "random stranger" for her Photography assignment. Mr Peters told them that they had til there next class, which was the day after tomorrow, to take a picture of someone that they didn't know. Didn't matter whom it was, all that mattered was that they shouldn't know this person before hand. Why they had to take a picture of a stranger and not a friend, even though Max didn't really have many friends to begin with, made no sense to the brunette. But, what the teacher said goes.

So, she's been walking around campus as she tried to find a stranger to be her model. No such luck yet. No one seemed to spark the sophomore's interest at all. Everyone seemed to plain. To...mundane for a lack of a better term. And, as movies like to say, that's when time stood still and Max saw _her._ She was sitting on the ground with her back towards a tree, a joint between her lips.

The woman that caught the attention of Max was a senior, she thinks at least. Pretty sure she was an Art student. The woman had a red wool beanie atop her head, with light blue hair peeking out underneath. She had on a tank top that went past her waist with a picture of the front woman for Paramore on it, Max having forgot her name. Ripped, skin tight jeans hugged the blue haired girl's legs in all the right places and were tucked into combat boots. This woman looked different from the rest of the people Max had come across. And, she decided that she liked different.

Having decided that this girl shall be her model, Max ran towards her. When she got near the girl, she cleared her throat to try and get her attention. The girl's eyes snapped open to show eyes the color of the sky, which raked over Max's form. Max blushed as she saw those eyes take herself in, but steeled herself as she gripped her camera. "Hey! My name is Max." The sophomore started, trying not to stutter as those sea eyes stared into her soul. "Umm, I have to photograph someone for Mr Peters Photography class and was wondering." She paused, "Will you be my model?" She asked, a small smile on her lips.

The girl took a drag of her joint and popped it out of her lips with her black painted nails. She let out a puff of smoke before the joint made her lips home once more. Max coughed a bit as the smell filled her lungs and the smoke scattered around her. The bluenette nodded her head, giving her permission to take a picture of her. Max smiled as she brought up the camera to her eye, "Great! Thanks." Max said. "Okay, now could you let out a puff of smoke once more?" She asked, "I think that would be a nice picture." The girl chuckled, but did as she was asked. As soon as the smoke left her lips, Max took the picture. A few seconds later, the photo popped out the front. Max smiled as she took it and waved it about. "Thanks again!" Max said, staring at the photo as it came to life.

The girl took the joint out of her lips and smirked. She stood up and threw the joint on the ground, smashing it into the ground with her boot. She took out a black sharpie and grabbed Max's arm, rolling up the sleeve and writing down her number as she stared at Max. "In case you need a model for future projects." She said, a hint of mischief in her eyes. Her voice was like liquid sex and it made Max melt and her knees bend. She stared at the black numbers and smiling face on her arm as the girl moved passed her. Thinking quick, she turned around fast. "Wait! What's your name?" Max shouted out.

The girl turned around and walked backwards. "Price!" She yelled. "Chloe Price!" She said, giving max a small saulte before turning back around and continuing towards wherever she was going. " _chloe price"_ Max thought as she put the photo in her bag, " _nice name. hope to see her around"_

* * *

 **wat ya think? r/r**

 **i'm going to be keeping the oneshots up for a few, give enough time for the people that read those to come over to this... _if that makes any sense :p_**

 **Pricefield4TheWin!**

 _ **til next time**_

 _ **r4gz**_


	2. Bambi

**before anyone gets confused, in this Universe Blackwell is in New Jersey and not Oregon**

* * *

It's been a week since Chloe allowed herself to get photographed by the cute brunette that kind of reminded her of Bambi. It's been a whole week, and she hasn't heard a peep from the girl. Chloe chalked it up as the girl being shy, probably not knowing what to do and decided not to call her for whatever reason. Or, maybe she was scared? A lot of people, usually stupid people, told Chloe that she was one scary chick.

Well, this scary chick liked a challenge. So, thank's to Bambi telling her her name and that she was the chubby Mr Peters student, she found out a lot about the shy brunette. Like her middle name was Catherine. And that she was, she assumed it was at least since she has never heard of it, a small town named Arcadia Bay, Oregon. She imagined it was a place where everyone knew everyone and there was no secretes. Chloe didn't think she could survive there if that was the case.

She had also learnt her dorm number, which is where she was standing outside of now. _"okay bambi. since you can't make contact with me, i shall with you"_ Chloe thought as she knocked on the door with three rapid hits. "Just a second!" She heard the adorable voice of Bambi, then the sound of water turning off. Chloe smirked to herself, having a good idea of what the sophomore was just doing. Her thoughts were confirmed when the door opened, with a dripping wet Max on the other side.

Max's eyes widened and quickly wrapped her arms around herself, tightening the towel that covered her. "W-w-wh-what a-are you d-doing here?" Max squeaked out, her cheeks tinged with hues of pink and red. Chloe chuckled as she stepped inside the room, closing the door with her foot. "Well, it's been a week and you haven't called." Chloe said, going over to sit on a green computer chair. "So I decided to come and see you myself." She answered. Max spun around, "How do y-you know what dorm number I am?" She asked, looking at Chloe like she was a stalker or something. Chloe clicked her tongue and shrugged off her jean jacket, tossing it on the floor. "I have my ways." Chloe said with a smirk, glancing around the room. It was very neat and simple, unlike the messy room that Chloe was in.

"So, what you here for?" Max asked after a few moments of silence, watching as Chloe took in her room. Chloe stopped glancing and met her eyes with the Max's. She raised a sketchbook in her hand with a smile, "Well since you took a photo of me, I figured it'd be only fair if I draw you." She said. Max looked down at her basically naked form, glancing back up at the bluenette. Chloe licked her lips and threw Max a wink, "No need to change, that'll do fine Bambi." Chloe told her. Max didn't know if it was due to her being a hot mess due to Chloe, or the fact that Chloe had called her the name of her favorite movie, but she didn't protest as Chloe got up and led her to her bed. She maneuvered her in such a way that Max was sure that this was the senior she was thinking of.

"Perfect. Stay still." Chloe told her, going back to the computer chair and flipping open her book. She got out a charcoal pencil from her jacket and got to work. Max watched as Chloe's hands gracefully danced along the page of the sketchbook, forging life into it. Her eyes glanced up as Chloe bit her lip in concentration, which made Max bite hers to stifle a moan. "I take it your Blu?" Max asked Chloe, not one for silence. In the Blackwell cafe, there's a giant wall that's reserved for Seniors to place there art on. Be that photos, like one by Victoria Chase that showed the sun setting down. Or various forms of drawings, which there was a lot of. Some of those drawings were done by someone named _Blu_ and most of them were of the female student body in charcoal sketches. Chloe was drawing her in charcoal. _"hope this doesn't wind up on the wall, i'll die of embarrassment."_ Max thought to herself, waiting for a response.

Chloe smiled and raised her head, not stopping with her sketch. "Yup, that's me Bambi." She answered, again with the nickname. "When I got my hair dyed blue my sophomore year, Miss Victoria " _i'm better then you all"_ Chase started to call me Blu." Chloe said with a small shrug, glancing back down at her sketch. "The name kinda stuck and I adopted it for myself." "That's kinda cool." Max said, a smile on her lips.

"So, what's Arcadia Bay like?" Chloe asked, giggling when she saw Max's eyes wide. "How do you know where i'm from!?" Max asked/yelled at Chloe, pointing an angry finger at her. Chloe shrugged as she added some shadows, "Told you. I have my ways." She said. "And what did I say about sitting still?" The older girl asked, looking up her eyebrow cocked. Max mumbled something under her breath as she placed her hand where it was.

Max got over her slight anger though, and told Chloe about her hometown. About how it only had over 1500 people crammed into the town. That everyone was noisy and never minded there business, always wanting to know everything about everybody. Basically confirming what Chloe thought about the town when she saw the name.

"My guidance councilor told me about Blackwell, how he thought it was a good fit for me since I was always taking pictures with my dads camera around town. I looked up the information, applied and now here we are." Max finished, still in her towel but completely dry after a half hour of sitting and talking. Chloe nodded now and then along the talk, putting in her own two cents here and there.

"Your dad must be proud." Chloe said, finishing the sketch and signing the bottom. She ripped out the page and handed it to Max. "He's dead." Max answered, a sad smile on her lips. "The camera is all I have left of him." "I'm sorry." Chloe said, rubbing Max's shoulder gently. "Thanks." Max said. "And I guess thanks for the sketch." She said as an afterthought. "Do..do you want your photo?" The brunette asked, getting up off the bed to go retrieve it. Chloe shook her head, taking Max's arm in her hand. "No. You can keep it, as a memento on the day we first met." She said. Max chucklied at that, nodding her head.

Max watched as Chloe put her jacket on and noticed for the first time that her right arm was wrapped up. She stepped forward before she could get her right arm into the sleeve, "What's with the wrap?" Max asked, very curios cause she was sure it wasn't there last week. Chloe chucklied, "A sleeve in the making." She answered, placing her right arm into her jacket. "A sleeve?" Max asked, having no idea what that was. Chloe rolled her eyes as she picked up her book, "A tattoo, Bambi." She answered. "A sleeve is when you get your whole arm tattooed." "Cool." Max said, staring straight into Chloe's eyes.

Before she lost her nerve, Max quickly leaned up and kissed Chloe's cheek. "Maybe I can see it when it's done?" Max asked, a twinkle in her eyes. Chloe chuckled, "It's a date then." She said, winking at Max before leaving.

* * *

 **wat ya think? r/r**

 **now Chloe sketches Max! And Max keeps the photo =D hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Pricefield4TheWin!**

 _ **til next time**_

 _ **r4gz**_


	3. Tattoo

It was a couple of days later that Max and Chloe met once more.

Max was sitting in the Blackwell Cafe, writing an essay for her History Class and waiting for her drink, when she heard the other chair at her small table being pulled out and a body taking said chair. "Heyya Bambi!" She heard the voice that made her knees weak. Her head quickly snapped up to meet the eyes that reminded her of a clear day sky. "Hi Chloe!" Max said, a huge smile on her face at seeing the bluenette. "What you doing here?" She asked, curiosity in her tone. Chloe cocked an eyebrow and glanced down at her wardrobe, which is when the brunette took notice of the Cafe uniform on the seniors body. And then Max saw her coffee sitting between then that she had ordered.

Max was confused as heck as she took her coffee and drank it. She's been coming to the Cafe since freshmen year, but she has never seen Chloe. Or, maybe she has seen her but never took notice of the blue haired senior before now. "Since when do you work here?" She asked after having downed half her coffee, going back to writing her essay. Chloe gave her a shrug, "Need to get some money to pay off all the loans and stuff thanks to college, so I got the night shift here." She answered, her hand sliding along the table to grasp Max's coffee. "But, one of the daytime guys has a cold or something. So, here I am." Max nodded along with her explanation, kind of making sense since she barely came here during night time. Her hand moved to get her coffee, but found empty space. She glanced up just in time for Chloe to throw her a smirk and take a sip of her coffee. Max's eyes went wide, "Hey!" She yelled. "Get your own coffee Price."

Chloe just stuck out her tongue, handing the coffee back.

"What you writing about?" Chloe asked. Max glared at her, wondering if she should talk to the girl after she had the nerve to drink her coffee. Chloe seemed to read Max's mind, "I'll get you another coffee, free of charge, if you talk to me Bambi." Chloe told her, hands held up like a gun was being pointed at her. Max sighed and rolled her eyes, going back to writing her essay. "It's for Mrs Marsh's World History Class. We need to pick a past world leader and then write about his or hers strengths and weakness, and what made them a good or bad leader." Max told her as she wrote. She heard Chloe click her tongue a bit to loud for her liking, but let it pass. "Cool. Who'd you pick?" She asked. "Cleopatra, The Queen of the Nile." Max answered.

"Want to see my new tattoo?" Chloe asked Max after a moment of silence."Aren't you supposed to be working Chloe?" Max asked, not looking up from her essay. Chloe chuckled, "I just stock the shelves, and i was done that an hour ago. And when I saw your familiar mop of hair, I decided to personally come over and give you your beverage." She said. Max's eyes glanced up and saw that Chloe had her right arm wrapped, which looked kinda funny due to the pink shirts that the staff at the Cafe wore. "What about of the wrapping?" Max asked, her voice laced with a hint of concern. Chloe chucklied as she pulled up the small sleeve of the shirt and started to unwrap her arm, "It's not necessary to wear. It's just for precautions, since my arm will be a bit sensitive for the upcoming days." She said. "Mia, the tattoo artist that did the work, told me that if something hits my arm before it's allowed to heal that it'll hurt hella bad." Max raised her head, her pencil hovering over her paper. "And the wrapping is supposed to stop the pain if that happens?" She asked with a hint of skepticism. "I wish." Chloe said, placing the ball of wrapping on the table and laying her arm gently beside it. "It's just meant to try and dim the pain...or so Mia said." A shrug on the bluenette's shoulders.

Max set her pencil down and raked her eyes across Chloe's tattoo. If she was being honest, she wanted to take photo after photo of the tattoo. It looked that beautiful in the sophomore's eyes. Wrapping around like a snake from the wrist were thorns that twisted and turned over the skin. Her eyes trailed up the arm, stopping at the shoulder where the thorns branched off and became two beautiful flowers. " _i think those are Hibiscus if i'm not mistaking."_ Max thought. Weaving around the flowers and through the thorns was a worn blue ribbon that followed the thorns down to the wrist. The worn blue shined against the black and white of the two flowers and thorns. Max's hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it traced the thorns around Chloe's arm.

" _Beautiful."_ Max whispered. Chloe smiled at the feeling of Max's hand tracing her new ink. "Could I take a picture of it sometime?" Max asked after she forced herself to stop tracing the tattoo, much to the dismay of Chloe. Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "I guess. No trouble at all." She answered. Max smiled. "Got any other tattoo's?" Max asked her new _friend?_ She guessed, having closed her essay to fully look at the senior.

Chloe let out a small laugh and brought up her left leg onto the small table. She lifted up the khaki pants and pulled down her sock to show Max..."A police box?" Max asked, her voice confused as her head was tilted as she gazed at the blue box that looked like an old London police box. Chloe stared at Max, her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing. "It's the TARDIS!" Chloe yelled, ignoring the looks the other students was giving her and Max. "Tard-is?" Max asked. "I have no clue what that is." She told her. Chloe brought down her leg and reached across the table, grasping Max's hands in her own. Which, brought a slight blush onto Max's face. "You. Me. Doctor Who!" Chloe stated, leaving no room for debate. Max guessed that Doctor Who was were the police box was from.

Max nodded her head slowly.

Chloe beamed at her, "Great! Now, let me go get you that coffee." She said, stuffing the wrapping into her pocket and standing up. Before she could leave thought, Max's phone beeped loud. "Guess I'll take a rain check on that." Max said, gathering up her stuff. "Need to be at Algebra in five minutes." Stuffing her phone in her pocket, she gave Chloe a one armed hug then left.

"I want to see more of your tattoos!" Max yelled over her shoulder at Chloe. Chloe laughed as she threw away the empty cup of coffee, "You wish!" She hollered back, a small smile on her face that indicated she wouldn't mind at all showing Max more of her ink.

* * *

 **wat ya think? r/r**

 **Pricefield4TheWin!**

 _ **til next time**_

 _ **r4gz**_


	4. Tard-is

**to the one or two people that asked about Max not know bout Doctor Who, i just thought it'd be kinda cool if the "punk" knew about Doctor Who and the "hipster" didn't :p even if CannonMax may/may not know about the show, this is an AU so Cannon gets thrown out the window!**

 **Also, this is set in present day. So, there's a Twelfth Doctor here...just in case anyone was wondering about the time period**

* * *

A little while later, Max found herself staring up at her ceiling on her bed. She was bored out of her mind and had no idea what to do. She had finished her essay and made sure there was no mistakes several times. Her roommate was off partying with her friends, something which Max didn't really indulge in. The party crowds just weren't her scene. So, she fiddled with her phone. Scrolling through her contacts to see if anyone caught her eye that she could stand hanging out with The only name that caught her eye was Chloe. The others being either friends that were also friends with her roommate so they were all at some type of party most likely, or the few high school friends she had back home. " _come to think of it, I don't think I ever texted her. so, she doesn't even have my number."_ Max thought as she clicked her name.

 **"Hey Chloe. This is Max :]- _Max"_**

 **"Who? And what's with the emoji?- _Chloe"_**

 **"Max, the girl that took a picture of you awhile ago. You gave me your number but I haven't called or texted you yet =/ and emojis are cool! =D- _Max"_**

 **"Oh! Bambi! Bout time you did something with my number. And, i don't like emojis all that much- _Chloe"_**

 **"Well, I love emojis :p- _Max"_**

 ** _"_ Whatever...so, what's up?- _Chloe"_**

 **"Well, i'm bored out of my mind with nothing to do, having done all of my work all ready. My roommate is out at some party. So, if your available, you think you could come over and introduce me to that show with the Tard-is? :?- _Max"_**

 **"It's TARDIS! not Tard-is Bambi. And, roommate out at a party and you in your dorm? what, not one for parties?- _Chloe"_**

 **"I was never one for parties unless it was a birthday one. and, I don't even drink alcohol. so wouldn't know what to do there =/ _-Max"_**

 **"Well, I shall drag you to a party and get some alcohol into your system before the New Year! And, do you want me to bring ya that coffee I promised ya?- _Chloe"_**

 **"If you say so Price =^p and sure for the coffee =D see you in a bit :]- _Max"_**

 **"You need some help with those emojis Bambi. see you in a few- _Chloe"_**

Max clicked off her phone after that and hopped off her bed. She ran around the room, trying to tidy up as best as she could before Chloe showed up. About five minutes later, she heard three quick knocks on her door. Glancing around her room once more, she shrugged to herself. "Guess that'll have to do." Max said under her breath, stepping forward and opening the door. There stood the bluenette, a black wool beanie hiding her hair with PJ pants and a tank top. "For you, as promised." Chloe said, handing Max a thing of coffee as she stepped into the room. Max smiled a thanks as she shut the door when Chloe was fully inside.

She sipped her coffee and turned around, watching as Chloe grabbed her pillows and a blanket and dumped them at the foot of her bed. She sat down on the floor and opened up her laptop that was in her other hand. Max sat down beside her. "Okay! So, Doctor Who is a show up an Alien named _The Doctor_ who is a Time Lord." Chloe said, booting up Netflix. "He has a spaceship called the TARDIS, which can travel anywhere's in time and space." Max held up her hand, "Your telling me that this alien's mode of transport is a Police Box?" Max asked. Chloe chucklied and patted Max's head, "You'll see Bambi. You'll see." She told her. "I'm going to start you off with my doctor, The Eleventh Doctor." "Eleventh Doctor?" Max asked. "The time lords can kinda cheat death by regeneration." Chloe explained, clicking onto Doctor Who and going to the first episode of elevens run. "Instead of dying like we would, they are reborn more or less. There entire physical form changes and there likes/dislikes also changes."

Max looked at Chloe like she was speaking some kind of alien language, not really getting anything she was saying. Chloe turned her head and smiled at Max, "Are you ready to watch the best show ever?" She asked. Max shrugged her shoulders, "I guess." She said. Chloe took that as yes and started the episode.

Max was glad that she had late classes tomorrow, well more like later today, since that one episode turned into watching the entire fifth season. Chloe explained what some of the stuff were to Max when she asked, but mostly it was just watched in friendly silence. She watched The Doctor meet the famous Vincent van Gogh and help the artist kill the blind alien. She saw The Doctor's greatest enemy was himself with The Dream Lord as Amy had to make a choice. She felt fear when she saw normal statues turn into deadly killers that moved when they weren't being observed. She cried when the Doctor gave himself up to reboot the universe and give the girl who waited her parents back.

As the end credits of the final episode went on, Chloe stretched and glanced over at Max with a smile. "So, whatcha think? Pretty awesome huh?" She asked. Max's mouth turned into a full blown smile, "That was pretty epic. I liked it more then I thought I would." Max answered. Chloe laughed and threw her arm over Max's shoulder. "I knew you would." Chloe said.

The two girls stood up, there bones cracking for having sat for so long. Chloe bent down and picked up her laptop. "We should do this again." Chloe said, standing back up and closing her laptop. Max nodded her head at that, a small smile on her lips. Before Chloe could leave, Max surged forward and softly hugged Chloe. "Thank's for coming." Max said. Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, "No problem Bambi." Chloe answered.

When Chloe left, Max's head rested on the one pillow on her bed as she tried to catch some rest...her dreams filled with blue hair and eyes.

* * *

 **wat ya think? r/r**

 **so there y'all have it! the oneshots in it's own place for your ready convenience! enjoy =D look forward to Chapter Five soon**

 **if you haven't read it yet, i posted my** **maximum victory fic already if you like that ship =]**

 **Pricefield4TheWin!**

 ** _til next time_**

 ** _r4gz_ **


End file.
